


I've Got You to Keep Me Warm

by newisalwaysbetter



Series: Garcyatt Ficlets [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Riya, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Soft feelings, Team Bonding, Touch-Starved, Touch-starved flynn, Whump, garcyatt and variations thereof, lyatt plus flynn equals garcyatt, poor flynn, rufus is observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: Lucy is the first one to notice, because she spends the most time with Flynn, but it still takes her quite some time.When the they realize Flynn is needy for touch, the team comes up with a plan. Fluff ensues.(Mid-S2 or S3; Garcyatt and permutations thereof.)





	I've Got You to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I take fic requests over at to-hell-with-oblivion on tumblr :)

Lucy is the first one to notice, because she spends the most time with Flynn, but it still takes her quite some time. It may be that she doesn't want to notice. Still, she finally acknowledges that Flynn's fingers sometimes linger on hers, or that he pulls her a little too close when dragging her out of danger. And the fact of Flynn's little crush on her is awkward enough, never mind that it makes her heart flutter every time. In fact, Lucy may be so distracted by that that she fails to notice that Flynn's attention isn't focused solely on her.

They return from a 1790s mission with Flynn half-unconscious with fever. Although Lucy tries to sit up by his bedside, she wakes to find Wyatt leaning over Flynn with a damp washcloth.

"Go get some sleep," Wyatt whispers over his shoulder. "I've got him."

Lucy notes the affection in his smirk and gives him a grateful squeeze on the shoulder before traipsing off to the couch. She's watching something on basic cable, beer in hand, when Wyatt settles on the couch next to her and scrubs a hand over his mouth. "So...something weird happened."

"What?" Lucy mutes the television and turns towards him. "Who's with Flynn?"

"Rufus is taking a turn, but that's not--just listen."

Wyatt had been wiping the sweat from Flynn's forehead and had decided to take Flynn's temperature. Flynn's eyes had been glassy and unfocused, and he was babbling softly in a language Wyatt didn't recognize. "Shh, shh." Flynn was thrashing gently under the blanket, but when Wyatt pressed a hand to his burning forehead, Flynn stilled momentarily. Something like recognition passed over his eyes, and his lashes flickered.

"Huh." Wyatt lifted his hand away, and Flynn issued a broken moan. Wyatt tensed. "Okay, okay." He laid his hand against Flynn's cheek, soothing his churning stomach by assuring himself that Flynn wouldn't remember this when he woke up.

Flynn's breathing slowed as Wyatt held a hand to his cheek. Wyatt exhaled heavily. "That's better?" He whispered, though he didn't expect Flynn to respond. Flynn murmured in his sleep. Then he turned his head and tucked his mouth against Wyatt's palm with a soft moan.

"And he wouldn't sleep unless I kept my hand there," Wyatt explains. "it was...kinda sweet, actually, but also  _ so  _ weird." Wyatt rubs the back of his neck. Lucy offers him her beer, and he gratefully takes a deep swig.

"Are we talking about Flynn?" Rufus walks past them, headed to the fridge. "Yeah, dude's touch-starved as hell."

Lucy and Wyatt exchange a baffled look.

Rufus grabs a bag of granola from the cupboard and tosses some into his mouth. He gives them a funny look. "What, you didn't notice?"

Lucy avoids his gaze, as does Wyatt. "Sure, we noticed," Wyatt mumbles. "Obviously."

"What, seriously?" Rufus stands behind the couch, eating granola. "Even when he was chasing us, you could smell that guy's desperation from a mile away. Was kinda creepy. And now that he's living with us?" Rufus exhales heavily. "The first time you gave him a hug, I thought the guy might die from happiness." He swallows. "Sorry, Wyatt."

Heat rises in Wyatt's cheeks, and he looks down. "I'm fine."

"Touch-starved," Lucy says softly. It's the word she's been looking for. It makes sense, and her heart aches suddenly for Flynn. As lonely as they all are in the bunker, Lucy has no compunction about asking for a hug from Wyatt, or Rufus, or Jiya. But Flynn's men weren't exactly family, and Lucy can't stop thinking about him long Flynn must have been alone.

She glances as Wyatt, and although his fist is clenched and his jaw set with the determination of an inner struggle, Lucy thinks she sees tears in his eyes.

"That's a long time," Wyatt mutters. He looks down, and his voice is choked. "I feel bad for the guy. Okay?"

"Yeah." Lucy looks from Rufus to Wyatt, and takes his hand. "Me too."

They talk about it amongst themselves, in private. Wyatt and Rufus are clearly nervous but eager to help. They can't jump in without scaring Flynn off, so as soon as he's better, they ease him into it gently.

Wyatt and Lucy brush up against Flynn on missions. Lucy lets their hands linger when she hands him something. Rufus claps Flynn awkwardly on the back and elbows him when he does well. (Flynn returns the gesture.) They're sitting in front of a younger Nixon, listening to him rant, and Flynn's hand is inching towards his gun until Lucy rubs a hand over his knee. And when Lucy falls asleep on Flynn's shoulder during a stakeout, Wyatt catches Flynn watching her with something like devotion. Flynn looks away guiltily. Wyatt bites his lip. He isn't sure. Still, he reaches up to rub a soothing hand over Flynn's arm. Flynn looks down, and Wyatt freezes, but he swallows hard when he sees shame flash across Flynn's face.

Emboldened, and wanting to fix this if he can, Wyatt moves his hand down to clasp Flynn's. "'S okay," he whispers, and Flynn gazes at him the same way he had with Lucy. Wyatt's face flushes, and he looks back at the dark road, and squeezes Flynn's hand.

Still, Wyatt remains nervous and distant, even as Lucy and Flynn grow more comfortable with each other. Then comes the night in the hotel.

They had all needed to get some sleep, but the hotel rooms contained only two double beds and a couch. Jiya and Rufus claimed the room with the solo bed, and Flynn had volunteered to take the couch in the other room, avoiding Wyatt and Lucy's gaze and waving them off. It's only when Wyatt awakes next to Lucy in the middle of the night to hear familiar babbling that he knows what to do.

Wyatt gently shakes Lucy awake and gestures to the couch, and they slip from the bed to creep across the room. Lucy kneels in front of the couch and gently wakes Flynn with a hand on his face. His eyes shine in the dark with confusion and panic. Lucy shushes his whimpers with gentle words, and Wyatt helps him sit up. Wyatt notices how Flynn leans into his touch, and Wyatt stands close enough for Flynn to slump against him. Lucy pets Flynn's hand while he stops panting. Flynn might normally have come to his senses and pushed them away, but the confusion of night and the unexpected warmth of their bodies seduces his wits, and he turns his face into Wyatt's belly and weeps silently.

Lucy slides her arm under Flynn's and eases him upward. He goes without complaint, especially when Wyatt wraps around his other side. Wyatt and Lucy shush his whimpers and lead him to their bed.

They lay him down with difficulty; Flynn doesn't want to stop touching either of them. He looks desperate when Lucy sets him down for a second, and it's such a heartbreaking sight that Wyatt distracts him by taking Flynn's face in his hands and giving him a sweet, cautious kiss.

Lucy climbs in on Flynn's other side and tugs on his shoulder. He reaches out for her, and Wyatt maneuvers him into the bed. Flynn looks between them, mouth open in confusion.

Lucy leans over Flynn, cradling his head in her arm, and drops a feathery kiss on his lips. Flynn gazes up at her, and Wyatt presses a hand to his face. Flynn turns his mouth into Wyatt's palm, his eyes going quiet. He's soft and docile between their warm bodies.

Lucy glues herself to Flynn's side and curls around him, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. She rubs her other hand over Flynn's belly, and he reaches up to take her hand in his. He breathes shallowly against her collarbone, his tears spilling over onto the pillow.

Wyatt reaches up to brush Lucy's hair from her face; she smiles and grants him a firm, sweet kiss over Flynn's head. Flynn watches them with wide, nervous eyes and makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat. Wyatt looks down and chuckles, and suddenly Flynn fists both hands in Wyatt's sleep shirt and tugs him down into a hungry, desperate kiss.

Lucy laughs softly and curls around her boys. Wyatt collapses onto Flynn's chest, breathing hard, and Flynn rubs a protective hand over the small of Wyatt's back. Wyatt lies on top of Flynn, their hips fitting together easily, and nuzzles Flynn's collarbone affectionately. He wraps his arms around Flynn's muscular torso, and listens to the comforting beat of Flynn's heart. He looks up to find Flynn drinking from Lucy's lips, and the sight mesmerizes him into silence. Lucy's free hand runs through Wyatt's hair, and Wyatt realizes he needs her touch as much as Flynn does. Flynn and Lucy break apart, and Flynn is gazing at her, and Lucy is smiling at Wyatt, and Wyatt is watching them both. 

The three of them lie in a warm pile, tangled together. Flynn's face is buried in Lucy's neck, and he has one hand on Wyatt's hip and the other holding Lucy's hand on Wyatt's back. Lucy's body is pressed along one side, and Wyatt pins him down with muscular warmth. The blanket is pulled up over them, and Flynn feels pleasantly enclosed, and for the first time in a long time, safe.


End file.
